


Random Drabbletober 2k17

by GulaKelapa



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy VIII, Suikoden IV, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Drabbletober, F/M, General, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulaKelapa/pseuds/GulaKelapa
Summary: #drabbletoberKumpulan drabble dari berbagai macam fandom dan pairing.





	1. Day 1 : Zack/Aerith

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :  
> Crisis Core : Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix
> 
> fanfic ini murni dibuat untuk asupan semata dan tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi.

“Lihat apa yang kutemukan untukmu.” Zack menggenggam setangkai bunga berwara merah.

Mata Aerith berbinar ketika melihat bunga cantik itu. “Kau dapat dari mana?” tanyanya penasaran. Mungkin Aerith bisa menanamnya juga.

“Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya saat pulang misi. Tadinya aku ingin membawa lebih banyak tapi, ternyata sulit membawa bunga dengan tangkai berduri ini,” jawab Zack yang diiringi tawa merdu Aerith.

Tunggu, berduri? Aerith segera menarik tangan Zack yang masih menggenggam tangkai mawar tersebut. Dia menemukan darah pada telapak tangan Zack. Aerith ingin mengambil bunga di tangan Zack, namun Zack segera menghentikannya.

“Kalau kau mengambilnya nanti tanganmu juga terluka. Biarlah aku yang menanggung rasa sakit ini. Asalkan aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum, sakit ini bukanlah apa-apa,” ucap Zack dengan nada serius.

“Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau begini.” Aerith menautkan kedua alisnya. 

“Aku sedang memenuhi permintaanmu. Aku akan selalu datang kemari dengan berbagai alasan agar aku bisa terus bersamamu.”

Aerith mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dari sakunya lalu membebat tangan Zack yang terluka. “Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Sekarang kau di sini dan itu sudah cukup,” ucap Aerith dengan memandang Zack.

“Baiklah. Hey, bagaimana kalau kita kencan? Aku masih ada waktu luang. Bagaimana?” tawar Zack yang disambut anggukan serta tawa dari Aerith.


	2. Day 2 : Setsuka/Seishiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> X/1999 © Clamp

Seishiro mengenal sosok ibunya sebagai seorang wanita yang cantik dan anggun. Kimono yang selalu melekat di tubuh wanita yang selalu tampak muda itu membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Seishiro tahu ibunya sangat menyukai salju dan Tsubaki merah. Bahkan di halaman belakang rumah mereka ditanam banyak sekali Tsubaki merah. Tsubaki yang asalnya putih berubah menjadi merah karena cipratan darah korban ibunya. Awalnya Seishiro tidak terlalu menyukainya, namun semakin lama ia jadi terbiasa.

Seishiro juga tahu kebiasaan ibunya yang selalu ke halaman belakang tanpa alas kaki. Padahal saat itu salju lumayan tebal, namun ibunya tidak terlihat kedinginan. Justru terlihat bahagia dengan senyuman yang cantik yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Seishiro hanya bisa memperhatikan ibunya dari dalam ruangan. Ibunya menari di atas salju. Seishiro seperti melihat sebuah pertunjukan. Salju itu adalah panggungnya. Tsubaki yang mengelilingi ibunya seperti tirai merah yang terbuka. Dan sosok ibunya yang menari menggunakan kimono putih adalah bintang utamanya. Rambut hitamnya yang sepanjang betis menari-nari mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Seishiro hanya bisa menikmati kebahagiaan ibunya saat ini. Ya, saat ini. Karena setelah pertunjukan selesai, hidup wanita cantik itu juga akan berakhir di tangan putranya sendiri. Anggaplah ini hari terakhir ibunya merasa bahagia.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai, Ibu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku suka emaknya Sei-chan ini. Sudah lama mau nulis Setsuka/Seishiro.


	3. Day 3 : Troy/Lazlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #drabbletober day 3  
> #Troy/Lazlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> Suikoden IV © Konami
> 
> Warning! Death major character
> 
> Selamat membaca.

Lazlo mengerang ketika tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tato yang disebut sebagai Rune of Punishment ini seperti makhluk hidup yang memakan jiwa Lazo sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak ada obat untuk menghentikan rasa sakitnya. Ia juga tidak bisa menghapus tato itu begitu saja sehingga Lazlo tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjemput kematiannya. Lazlo sudah membuat keputusan yang tidak dapat ditarik kembali. Dengan menahan sakit di sekujur tubunya, Lazlo melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam lift. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai dek. Lazlo segera menghampiri musuh yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Troy kepada Lazlo seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Lazlo mengangguk kemudian menyambut tangan Troy. Kehangatan tangan Troy menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Itu membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang dan siap. Kemudian Lazlo memejamkan matanya. Lalu muncul sinar kemerahan menyelimuti keduanya. Setelah ini, Lazlo akan tenang tanpa harus merasakan sakit. Ini yang dia inginkan. Perlahan tato yang ada di punggung tangannya menghilang lalu berpindah ke tangan Troy.

Sekarang Lazlo tidak bisa merasakan kakinya. Perlahan kakinya menjadi pasir yang tertiup angin. Ah, sudah waktunya. Sebelum dirinya menghilang, Lazlo ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Troy yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam.  

"Terima kasih, Troy."

Menyerah menjadi pilihan terakhir Lazlo untuk mengakhiri kemalangan takdirnya.


	4. Day 4 : Kaname/Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #drabbletober  
> Day 4 : Kaname/Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Zero merasakan punggungnya berat, seperti ada orang yang bersandar padanya. Benar saja, di belakangnya ada sesosok pria tampan yang baru bangun tidur tengah asik menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung Zero. Padahal Zero sedang sibuk memotong roti untuk sarapan mereka.

“Kaname, mandi sana. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membuat sarapan,” ucap Zero berusaha sabar.

Kaname tidak mengidahkan perintah Zero, justru ia malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Zero. 

“Kaname! Lepaskan, atau tidak ada sarapan untukmu,” ancam Zero sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kaname di perutnya.

Kali ini Kaname mengikuti perintah Zero. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri tegak.

Zero membalikan badannya menghadap Kaname. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Setiap pagi Kaname selalu membuatnya kesal. Tapi entah mengapa Zero masih saja bertahan. Dengan segenap tenaganya, Zero membalikan badan Kaname kemudian mendorongnya sampai ke depan pintu kamar mandi.

“Aku akan menyiapkan seragam kerjamu.” Zero hendak meninggalkan Kaname, lalu tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik sehingga badannya kembali menghadap Kaname. Dengan cepat bibirnya dikecup Kaname. 

“Itu ciuman selamat pagi.” Kaname bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi agar tidak kena tonjok Zero.

Sementara Zero yang masih terkejut, hanya berdiri dengan wajah memerah. Kemudian ia ingin sekali membuat wajah tampan Kaname babak belur. Lihat saja, Zero akan merencanakan sesuatu dengan porsi sarapan Kaname.

 


	5. Day 5 : Jack/Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> Final Fantasy Type-0 belong to Square Enix

“Sakuranya tidak ada. Bukankah ini musim semi?” Eight dan Jack duduk dengan santai di bawah pohon sakura saat sedang jam istirahat.

“Ya, musim semi harusnya begitu. Kau sangat ingin melihat sakura?” tanya Jack yang dibalas anggukan kepala Eight.

“Aku pernah melihatnya di sebuah buku. Sangat indah,” balas Eight lalu mendongakan kepalanya sambil mengingat sakura yang pernah ia lihat di buku.

Jack ikut melihat ke atas lalu berkata, “Hee, aku jadi penasaran. Hei, kita bisa melihatnya bermekaran?”

Eight mengangkat bahunya, “Entahlah. Kita harus menunggu satu tahun lagi.”

“Wah, lama sekali. Mungkin saat itu kau sudah bertambah tinggi,” ucap Jack lancar.

Detik berikutnya Eight menyikut perut Jack cukup keras.

“Oww, sakit.” Jack mengerang kesakitan. Kemudian terdengar suara bel yang artinya, jam istirahat sudah selesai.

“Aku masih ingin di sini lebih lama. Kalau ke kelas duluan saja,” ucap Eight yang kini bersandar di pohon.

Tiba-tiba Jack menyandarkan bahunya di pundak Eight. “Aku ngantuk. Bolos satu pelajaran bukan masalah, kan?” lalu Jack memejamkan kedua matanya.

“Tidak masalah jika bukan Kurasame yang mengajar. Bolos sekali sepertinya tidak apa-apa.” Eight menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kepala Jack lalu ikut memejamkan matanya.

" _Meskipun hanya di dalam_ _mimpi,_ _aku_ _ingin_ _melihat_ _sa_ _kura_ _bermekaran_ _,_ _bersamamu."_


	6. Day 6: Sephiroth/Zack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer   
> Crisis Core : Final Fantasy VII belong to Square Enix
> 
> Modify Canon

“Kau masih murung?” Sephiroth menghampiri Zack yang sedang duduk di depan air mancur kebanggaan distrik 8.

  
Zack menengok sekilas lalu kembali melihat air mancur tapi entah pikirannya melayang ke mana. Kepergian Angeal membuat Zack kacau. Ia sedih sekaligus merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia bisa meolong Angeal, meskipun Angeal tidak menginginkannya. Tanpa Angeal, Zack seperti kehilangan arah.

  
Sephiroth menyadari betul kesedihan Zack. Sephiroth sendiri merasa sedih kehilangan kedua sahabatnya sampai berat badannya turun. Tapi sebagai seorang SOLDIER first class, Sephirot tidak boleh menunjukan kesedihannya. Dan bocah yang baru menjadi first class ini selalu saja jujur dengan perasaannya, bahkan dilihat dari raut wajahnya saja sudah terbaca. Lucu sekali, Sephiroth bisa tahan dengan Zack yang berisik dan merasa kesepian saat dia sedang murung seperti ini.

  
“Bangunlah. Angeal tidak akan tenang jika kau seperti ini. Kita ini SOLDIER. Tunjukan loyalitasmu. Aku akan membawamu pada misi selanjutnya jadi, bersiaplah.” Sephirot lalu angkat kaki dari hadapan Zack.

  
“Sephiroth, terima kasih. Kau bukan hanya pahlawan Midgard, tapi kau juga pahlawanku,” ucap Zack pelan. Ia masih mempunyai misi-misi sulit yang harus dijalankan, dan sebuah impian yang harus diraih. Zack menepuk keras kedua pipinya lalu berdiri. Ia harus kembali ke markas Shinraa atau Lazard akan memotong gajinya.


	7. Day 7 : Laguna/Squall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer   
> Final Fantasy VIII belong to Square Enix
> 
> Warning!! Konten BL dan incest.
> 
> Setting : Alternate Canon
> 
> Selamat membaca.

“Ayahku? Kau?” Squall memasang raut wajah tidak percaya kepada pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Sedangkan si pria hanya manggut-manggut tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Di sebelah si pria, berdiri kakak perempuan Squall, Ellone.

“Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, Squall. Percayalah, Laguna ini ayah kandungmu.” Sang kakak, Ellone berusaha meyakinkan adik laki-lakinya. Ini memang terlalu mendadak, tapi Ellone berharap bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya.

“Tidak, kak. Kau pasti bercanda.”

Ellone menundukan kepalanya lalu berkata, “Maafkan aku, Squall. Karena sudah memaksamu.”

“Sudah, sudah.” Laguna akhirnya membuka suara. “Ellone, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini lain kali. Aku dan Squall butuh waktu untuk berpikir,” pintanya yang dibalas anggukan Ellone. Kemudian Ellone kembali ke kamarnya menginggalkan Laguna dan Squall.

“Sebaiknya kau juga istirahat, Squall.”

“Ini salah.”

“Ha? Salah? Apa maksudmu?”

“Akan lebih baik jika orang sepertimu tidak menjadi ayahku.”

Perkataan Squall melukai Laguna. Laguna memang bukan orang tua yang baik.

“Dan akan terlihat salah karena aku menyukai ayahku sendiri,” ucap Squall kemudian buru-buru keluar dari ruangan.

Laguna terdiam. Ia berusaha mencerna kalimat terakhir Squall. Menyukai ayahnya sendiri, katanya. Lalu laguna tertawa. Bukankah baru saja Squall menyatakan perasaannya. Itu manis sekali.

“Aku pun salah, Squall. Karena aku juga menyukai anakku sendiri.”


End file.
